


Gaming Love

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: MMORPGs, Other, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Mizusawa Echiko was really looking forward to playing a game on her new VR Gaming system. She thought nothing of the choices that she would have to make as she went. But will her choices lead her to a love life she had never thought she would have?





	1. Chapter 1

Mizusawa Echiko was so excited. She just got her first __VR Gaming__  rig. It was all the rage right now. It can immerse the gamer into a virtual world so realistic that some gamers had to take several minutes before there minds adjusted to the real world after playing for a while. Echiko didn’t care she really loved gaming so when she got enough money ahead she knew that she was going to buy one for herself. And she also knew what was her first game going to be.

To celebrate the __VR Gaming__  rigs second year in service a bunch of different gaming companies decided to put versions of there best games on the system. It was seen as the first time a gaming company had put the customer over there own profit. One of the games that were released was a __VRMMO__ of __Pokémon__. Called: __Pokémon MMO__. You were given a rival by whoever logged on at the same time that you did.

She couldn’t wait to meet her rival. She loved __Pokémon__ too. She had been collecting all the __Pokémon__ from every Gen. And getting a chance to interact with all __Pokémon__ regardless of Gen was such a draw for her. She had even heard that they were going to be updating this game for years to come. Unlike most gaming rigs because it was a complete virtual gaming rig they didn’t have to update it for a long while. She may be a little old lady by the time that they came up with the next version of this system.

She loved that too. She set up the game And dived right in. She was in a dark space then she heard the title sequence start. Her heart jumped for joy as she watched images of her favorite __Pokémon__ jumping and playing around her. She giggled as she watched them play. She couldn’t believe it the game hadn’t even started and already this felt so real. Then she saw the title flash before her eyes.

“Would you like to start a new game?” she heard the game ask her. “Yes,” she said. The game flash and she saw all the Professors from every Gen standing side by side looking at her. This was the standard are you a boy or a girl question at the start of every game she thought. But she was wrong. She was presented with a unique option that she hadn’t thought about before she bought it. They had decided to add the option to look just as you actually did in real life.

She thought about it and decided that she wanted to be herself and not some other person. “This means that you would be seen as an adult. And you will have many different options available to you, my dear.” Professor Oak said with a smile. She was presented with the list of options available only to adults. “As an adult, you are capable of being naked in private and in the company of another adult. You are capable of marriage to another adult player. And lastly, you are capable of experiencing sexual encounters with other adult players. Are you comfortable with these options?” she was asked by one of the Professors.

She didn’t think that she was going to be presented with choices like this. But she should have seen this coming. More and more all over the world, there were more adult players then there were child players. “Yes I am comfortable with these options,” she said with a smile. She never thought she was going to need any of them. She may not have someone in her IRL life but she doubted that she was going to meet someone in this game that she was going to want to become her lover.

“Your adventure is about to begin.” she was told and with a flash of light she woke up in a bed. She knew it was her home in the game. She got up and realized that she was naked. She hadn’t thought that she would start out naked but she looked around and she spotted her closet she went to it and found a wardrobe of basic choices for a female character. She picked some clothes and rushed out to hopefully find her mother downstairs.

“Hello, my dear. I know that you have waited for this day to come at last. You waited longer than most of your friends. You and...David are the only two adults that have never had a __Pokémon__ before.” Echiko had never heard the name of David before but she remembered that in _ _Pokémon__  you had a rival. And that in this game rivals were assigned at random when you started new games. “So for adults, it’s another adult,” Echiko said out loud. “What’s that dear?” her mother asked.

“Nothing. I’m just so excited to get my first _ _Pokémon__.” Echiko said playing along with her “mother”. “I know dear go. And let me met the little dear when you have chosen your partner.” her mother said with a smile as she rushed out of the house. She didn’t know where she was supposed to go. “What else is new in a _ _Pokémon__  game?” she mused to herself. “Technology is great we can keep _ _Pokémon__  in a PC. And if you get married you and spouse share all the _ _Pokémon__  that you have caught. It even doubles the number of _ _Pokémon__  you can keep in the PC.” she heard a guy say.

The first part was common in all _ _Pokémon__  games there was that one guy at the beginning that would tell the player how the PC worked and how it was great. It was always a running gag among _ _Pokémon__  fans. She then spotted someone as he started to look around like he too was trying to find something. “David?!?” she hollered out. I stopped and turned around to see a beautiful Asian woman running up to me.

“You must be Echiko,” I said with a smile. “Your ‘mom’ give you the same ‘David and you are the only adults that have not had a _ _Pokémon__  before’ speech?” Echiko asked with a smile. “Yup. But she said, Echiko.” I said with a smile. “So you're my rival?” Echiko said with an appraising look. “Not what you expected?” I asked with a smile. “To be honest I didn’t think I would be able to look like myself here,” she said with a smile. As the two of us walked along trying to find the Professors Lab.

“Same here. But how could I pass up the chance to look like myself in a _ _Pokémon__  world?” I asked with a smile. “I know I can’t believe I’m here,” Echiko said with a smile. “Do you know which _ _Pokémon__  you are going to pick?” I asked her as we started to head to the biggest building in the town we were in. “Do you know what’s going to be offered?” she asked. “Yeah. It’s Gen 1 starters. To get the other Gens we have to find special grottoes all over the region that have the other starters. There’s even a Gen 1 grotto somewhere.” I explained.

“Nice. Is it like traditional rivals? One of use picks the _ _Pokémon__  that we want and the other is the bane of our existence?” she asked looking at me. “Nope because we are both real people we can both chose the same type of _ _Pokémon__  if we want,” I said looking at her. “Nice. But I’m not telling you Mr. Rival which _ _Pokémon__  I’m picking.” Echiko said with a smile looking at me as we approached the Lab.

“Ladies first,” I said holding the door. “A gentleman rival how quaint,” she said as she walked into the Professor’s Lab. “Ah, you two have decided to finally get your starter _ _Pokémon__  after all these years.” Professor Oak said with a smile. “Yes we have Professor.” the two of said together. We hadn’t planned that but both of us were just so thrilled to be talking to Professor Oak. “Who is going to go first?” Professor Oak asked looking at the two of us.

“Ladies first,” Echiko said stepping forward before I could say anything. “So which _ _Pokémon__  do you want?” he asked and she rushed up to the table that had three _ _Pokéballs__  on the table. She looked at the _ _Pokéballs__  and got an image of what _ _Pokémon__  was inside. And like I had told her they were all Gen 1 starters. “I pick this one,” Echiko said grabbing the __Pokéball__ with her favorite Gen 1 starter in it.

“Do you want to give it a nickname?” he asked her. “Nope,” she said with a smile looking over at me. Even if she would later give it a nickname she wanted this time for me to fly blind for the first battle that we were about to have. “David,” he said calling me forward. The _ _Pokéball__  that she had chosen was back. But just because it returned doesn’t mean that it was the same _ _Pokémon__. I looked at the _ _Pokéballs__  and like Echiko got an image of the _ _Pokémon__  inside.

I picked my favorite Gen 1 starter too. “Do you want to give it a nickname?” Professor Oak asked me. “Nope,” I said looking at Echiko when I said it. “Fine would the two of you like to have a battle?” he asked. “We get to choose?” Echiko asked looking at me. I just shrugged my shoulders. I had no idea that we could choose not to battle. “Well, Miss Rival would you make me the happiest _ _Pokémon__  trainer in the world?” I asked her with a smile. “I most certainly will,” she said with a giggle.

And as she said it the Lab disappeared. To be replaced by the battlefield. “Dude,” I said looking around me. “This is so cool,” Echiko said amazed as she looked around us. Then we both were brought back to the situation at hand. We both looked in our hands and saw the _ _Pokéball__  waiting to be thrown. We smiled. “Go, Charmander.” we both said at the same time. “No way,” I said with a smile. “We’re rivals with the same _ _Pokémon__ ,” Echiko said with a laugh. “Actually, mine is a girl I got a female icon over in the HP gauge,” I said then looked at hers. “And you got a male,” I said seeing the boy icon.

“Still going to be fun,” she said with a smile. The two of us smiled as we went to battle with identical _ _Pokémon__. “Yes,” she said as she took my _ _Pokémon__  down to zero HP. “Man,” I said looking at her we both still had a smile. We had both had a blast with our first battle. “Not bad either of you. You two should go show your mothers those _ _Pokémon__.” Professor Oak said with a smile after we returned to the Lab after the battle was over.

“So do you think that we are going to get the running shoes?” she asked after we left the Professor. “I think we don’t need them,” I said as I started to run circles around her. “Then what are they going to give us?” she asked looking at me. “I think that this is the time that the paths out of this place will open to Route 1. Didn’t you see the large road closed sign over there?” I asked her pointing her to the Route that would open us to the world of this MMO proper.

“Nope, I bumped into you as I was wondering around. So we are the only people here in this town?” she asked realizing that the only people that she had seen so far were NPCs. “Yup. This is a, beginning town. Cut off from the rest of the game. Once we talk to our mothers we need a special mission to come back here I think. Or it could be cut off once we reach the next town. But you know how these games go. How many times do we need to come home again?” I asked her.

“True,” she said with a sad smile. “I already miss this place,” she said with a smile. “Don’t cry on me now. You start crying I’ll start crying.” I said giving her a playful shove. “Let’s go say goodbye to our moms,” she said with a smile as we walked back to our houses. “This your _ _Pokémon__?” my “mom” asked with a smile as I opened the door and Charmander popped out to say hello to her.

“Yup. My rival picked the same type too.” I said with a smile. “Echiko was always on the same wavelength as you sweetie. Oh, I have a special present for you,” she said handing me a gift-wrapped box. I opened it and inside was a _ _Pokédex__. “This is the most recent _ _Pokédex__  it has all 809 _ _Pokémon__  waiting to found by you. And maybe a special someone too,” she said giving me a wink. “Mom,” I said looking at her. It was fun to pretend that she was my mom. I had lost her years before. I would miss having a mother again.

“Okay get going, son. And remember that you have me here waiting for you,” she said with a smile. And Charmander went back into her _ _Pokéball__. I left her before I would start crying. I went to the Route 1 exit wondering if I should wait for Echiko. Or should I head out by myself? I decided to head off because I wasn’t sure if she had already left. If I had to wait for her they would have left the roadblock up until she got here.

I took one or two steps outside of town and I heard screams. That’s when I spotted Echiko. She was being cornered by players. “Look boys it’s a newbie trainer.” one said. These must be the worst type of players. The type that picks on new players. That’s when I jumped them and started punching them. “You’re supposed to battle us with _ _Pokémon__.” one of them started to whine as I punched them. “And are ****YOU**** suppose to pick on new players like thugs?” I asked as I punched them they scurried off not that long after that.

“Thanks,” Echiko said looking at me. “Do you have to heal your Charmander?” I asked. “I couldn’t summon him,” she said looking at me. “Then I was right,” I said looking around us. “What?” she asked looking at me. “We can go back and heal our _ _Pokémon__  if we have problems in the tall grass over there. But this Route has a no trainer lock on it. They thought that I was going to try to pull out my _ _Pokémon__.” I said looking at her. “But they had there _ _Pokémon__  out when I first saw them,” she said looking at me.

I then summoned Charmander. “But were they acting like this?” I asked as she watched Charmander looking at her curiously. “Yes,” she said looking at her and summoning her own Charmander who started doing the same thing to me. “This is a friend mode. We can have them follow us if we wanted. They attack newbie trainers. Maybe we can go home when we want. And that was the sign that we were new. I don’t know. But I think I should help you get to the next town.” I said looking at her.

“Would you?” she asked looking at me. “Yeah. But if we get caught in a wild _ _Pokémon__  battle the other needs to stop so that we don’t have any problems.” I said looking at her. “Gotcha ya,” she said as the two of us left. “Why are you helping me?” she asked as we set off. “Well according to ‘mom’ we have-” I said looking at her. “Been on the same wavelength,” she said with a smile as we walked away. “It was like they were programmed to say that.” I joked as we walked and she laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Echiko and I had been traveling all over the “Kanto” region. We both caught a lot of Pokémon. And won all the badges. It was a blast to live the life of a Pokémon Trainer. “We are probably the only rivals that actually traveled the game together.” Echiko mused to herself one day as the two of us started to head for the Elite Four to challenge them. “Nah. I have heard of rivals getting married before.” I said to her.

She looked at me. “In IRL or in the game?” she asked looking at me. “Both I think,” I said to her. While the game had only been out for a short time there were beta testers that met as rivals and then fell in love and got married both in the game and out of the game. It was rumored that they were the reason that they implemented the marriage system in the first place.

“Hmm,” she said to herself. “What?” I asked her. “It’s just that I never thought about even taking advantage of the whole sex thing,” she said looking at me. “You don’t have to have sex with your marriage partner. Some just do it for the storage advantages and sharing of Pokémon.” I said to her. “I guess I’m old school. If I’m going to call someone my ‘husband’ I want to have sex with him.” she said with a smile looking at me.

“You never thought that about having sex with someone in a game before?” I asked looking at her. “Well,” she said getting a little shy and blushed a little. “Oooo,” I said realizing that she had had some sexual thoughts about me. “Shut up,” she said with a playful shove. “Nope. I’m going to do my sexy dance from now on.” I said starting to do a little dance. She smiled at me as I danced around her. She knew that I was just teasing her with this dance.

“Have you ever had sex in a game before mister ‘Gamer Extraordinaire’?” she asked. I had told her that I had been a pro gamer for about three years and that this was like my tenth VR Gaming rig game. “Yeah, a couple of times. It was a unique experience.” I said stopping my dance and looking at her and thinking about both times that I had had sex in a VR Gaming rig game. “Does that mean that you were married both times?” she asked looking at me curiously. “Yeah,” I said to her.

“Does it make the gaming experience better or worse?” she asked looking at me. “Should I start blushing?” I asked looking at her with a smile. “Maybe,” she said and started running off with a smile toward the nearest. I watched as she ran off. So many thoughts ran through my head. A lot of them mixed together for idealized worlds that I hoped would happen. And I smiled as I started to run after her.

*     *     *

To log off you had to go to special ‘Pokémon Hotels’ where you would check in and log off. But you could also spend sometime before and after you would log off just sitting around and thinking about what they would do next. Or plan out which teams that each trainer would need for the next challenge. That’s why there was a PC in the corner where you can check up on all the Pokémon that you had caught.

But Echiko was just sitting on the bed. She was only thinking about the conversation that she had had with me earlier. She couldn’t believe that she had finally told me that she had slowly developed feelings for me. __What does he think about this?__  she thought to herself. She was glad that I just started to joke with her. That meant that it wouldn’t ruin whatever relationship we had. But she was wondering what my feelings for were.

Then there was a knock on the door that brought her back to where she was. She went to the door. “Who is it?” she asked. “It’s the man of your dreams,” I said with a smile and a joking manner. Her breath caught in her chest. __What’s he doing here?__  she thought to herself. She then unlocked the door and let me in. “I thought that we should have a talk about what you said earlier,” I said looking at her.

“What about?” she asked. Her mind raced and her heart pounded. “You asked if that it makes the gaming experience better if you get married in games,” I said looking at her as I sat down in a chair and she sat on the edge of the bed. “I-I was just wondering?” she asked. She was nervous and you could tell that she was. “The answer is that it depends,” I said with a smile.

“Excuse me?” she asked looking at me. “I’ve been married in games a load of times. Most of the times the women in the marriage with me just wanted the perks of the marriage system. But then there were those two that I had sex with. They want more than just perks or sex. We were like a true married couple. And that’s what I want for us.” I said leaning and giving her a kiss.

She welcomed my mouth and kissed back. She even slipped me her tongue before she pulled back. “Wait,” she said looking at me. “What?” I asked looking at her out of breath. “I wanna be your wife first,” she said with a smile. I smiled at her as the two of us pulled up the menu and sent the appropriate forms in together and within seconds we were married. Rings popped up on our ring fingers and we smiled at each other.

Then we both went back in for another kiss as husband and wife. We undressed each other slowly and playfully smiling at each other and kissing each other on occasion. Then when we were naked she laid back on the bed with her legs spread. I smiled at the sight of my rival/wife lying before me waiting for her husband to start making her his lover. I climbed onto the bed and kissed her as I thrust my erection inside of her.

She and I were lost in heaven for each other. As we came for each other I kissed her. “You wanna know the best thing about having sex in the VR Gaming rig?” I asked her the breaking the kiss. “What?” she asked still in heaven having me between her legs having just made love to me after all this time together. “Because we aren’t in our real bodies I don’t have to wait for round two,” I said with a grunt as I thrust back into her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt the second round began.

*     *     *

Echiko woke up after she logged off in her bed. Her panties were absolutely soaked. And her body was on fire in a good way. She had never felt like this before. When she heard me say that it was a unique experience she had no idea what I meant by that. But after five rounds of continuous sex, she understood what he meant. She came more times than she had thought that she had thought possible.

She smiled as she slowly stood up and started to strip from her sweat and cum soaked clothes. She went to the shower and stood under the shower head as the water cascaded down her body. As she washed she remembered every second of the two of us making love in that Pokémon Hotel. As she did she found herself slowly starting to touch herself. It felt so real as right now as she started to masturbate in the shower.

And when she made herself cum she had a thought in her head. But then she thought against. But when she saw her own reflection in the mirror. She had a glow about her. She knew it was from an orgasm. But was it her orgasm from herself or was it from me? She had no idea. But she had to meet me. She quickly called a friend that worked for a private eye. “Yoshiaga I need you to help me track down a person for me,” she said over the phone.

She didn’t know how he was going to find me. But she had to. But as she talked to her friend she thought of another thing. She knew that I spoke English because she had signed up for an English server. But was he going to be living in Japan like her or was he going to be living somewhere overseas? All these questions ran through her head. But she would deal with that when/if she found them.

*     *     *

She was amazed by how good her friend was. He got my name and where I lived. She took what he had found. And was ecstatic. She didn’t even care that she had to fly to America to be with me. She was so excited to meet me IRL that she didn’t listen to anything that her friend said as he handed her the file. But almost as soon as she left him she went home and bought her plane tickets to go and meet me.

She was tired as hell when she landed in New York City. But she knew that she had to find me as soon as she could. She rented a car and went to the apartment complex that I lived in. She walked nervously to the door. “Behind this door is the love of my life. Woman up Echiko,” she said to herself getting up the courage to knock on the door. Finally, she knocked. And she waited for me to answer. But when she saw the door open it was not who she thought would answer it.

“Can I help you?” a beautiful Asian-American woman asked with a smile. “Uh, I think I got the wrong address,” Echiko muttered before she tried to run away but bumped into another Asian-American woman on the way out. “Echiko?” the second woman asked before she could get away. This caused her to stop. “How do you know that name?” she asked this woman. “Because my husband AND her boyfriend told it to both of us when he fell in love with his Japanese rival. Come in and we’ll explain the rest to you sweetie.” the woman that had answered the door said with a smile.

Echiko didn’t know what to do. She looked at both women they were so beautiful. How could she ever compete with them? And if they were my wife and girlfriend what chance did she have to make her little crush a reality? This clearly must have shown on her face. “Didn’t you hear her? He’s already in love with you come on new bestie.” the woman she had bumped into said with a smile as she dragged her inside the apartment to tell her the rest.


End file.
